


Sherlock's Life

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Moods

** Lestrade **

Lestrade had noticed Sherlock’s changes in mood had been very odd. When he had first met Sherlock the man never cared about other people’s feelings and never seemed to feel anything. He cared about no one. He would call them all idiots and say that the smallest details were so obvious and call them all dull for not noticing.

About a year later things changed. Sherlock was less harsh to witnesses and also took the time to explain his deductions without calling anyone an idiot, except for sometimes Anderson. He had also noticed that Sherlock would get texts and smile when je read them. Sometimes he even left crime scenes after getting a text without any explanation what so ever. Then several months later he informed Lestrade that he would not be available the next month for cases as he would be away. When he returned he was even happier then when he had left. He rarely snapped at Donovan and had managed to only call Anderson an idiot once every case. Things were looking great, but then two months later he started saying no to cases and didn’t even leave his flat.

After 2 weeks of Sherlock refusing cases and never leaving his flat he decided to go and check on him. He found Sherlock curled up on the couch looking sad and miserable. When he asked what was wrong Sherlock’s reply was cryptic;

“He’s gone and won’t be back for a year.”

He asked who Sherlock was talking about but got no reply. He had never seen Sherlock like this in the entire time he had known him. He left the flat telling Sherlock he would call with more cases.

Sherlock returned to working cases a week later but he had become impatient and rude again. This puzzled him very much. ‘What’s making him so miserable?’ he asked himself. He had no idea and then one day something truly confusing happened.


	2. Hurt

They were at the crime scene of a possible suicide and he was examining a body when his phone started to ring. He saw that it was the army hospital and though that maybe John was calling so he answered.

“Hello?”

“Is this Sherlock Watson-Holmes speaking?” Sherlock froze, that was not John’s voice.

“Yes”

“We are calling about Captain John Watson-Holmes. We are sorry to inform you he has been wounded in action.” Sherlock turned deathly pale at these words. John had been hurt.

“Will he be okay?” he asked shakily. He was also aware that Donovan and Lestrade were now staring at him.

“He will survive, but will be honorably discharged and sent home on the 3rd. He will also not be able to return to service after he has fully healed.”

“May I speak to him?”

“Yes, give me on moment sir.” He hears him talking to someone and then he hears John’s voice.

“Sherlock?” John says weakly

“John! Oh god are you alright?” he says shakily

“I got shot in the shoulder. Don’t worry Sher I’ll survive.”

“I told you to be careful.” Tears fall down his cheeks as he talks to John.

“And I said I’d come back to you. I’m just coming home a few months early.”

“I’m glad but I wish you could have without being hurt.”

“I know Sher, don’t worry I’ll be home soon. I have to go now, I love you.”

“Love you too.” He hung up and wiped the tears off his face with his coat sleeve.

Lestrade walked over to him. “Hey Sherlock, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Who was that on the phone?”

“You don’t need to know. All you need to know is that I will be unavailable the 3rd.”

“Why?”

“It’s none of your business and it will stay that way. I’m sorry but you’ll have to finish this case on your own.”

 

After he leaves the crime scene he goes straight home. He pulls out a photo album and sits in his chair while he flips through it. It is filled with pictures of him and John. They had been married for a little over a year now and no one at the Yard knew about John. They wouldn’t have believed him anyway. So he kept everything about John to himself, he even wore his ring on a chain around his neck whenever he was at the Yard or at crime scenes. Maybe he would tell them someday. But not until John was safely home.


	3. Home

Sherlock stood in the airport waiting for John to arrive. He was so anxious he couldn’t sit still so he was standing right outside the exit waiting for John. Then he saw who he had been looking for. Standing there was John, with his sandy blond hair and blue eyes. John was wearing one of his jumpers and held a cane in one hand. He ran up and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“You’re finally home” he whispered.

“I missed you Sher” John says.

“I missed you to love.” He lets John go and glances at his cane. “Your limp is psychosomatic, should be gone in a week or so.”

John smiles “God I missed you and your deductions.” John pulls him down for a hard sloppy kiss.

He finally pulls away when they need to breathe. “Ready to go back to the flat?” he asks breathlessly.

“I can’t wait.”

 

When they arrive at the flat Mrs. Hudson greets them.

“Oh John, I’m so glad your back!” she exclaims.

“It’s good to see you to Mrs. Hudson.” John replies.

He and John walk upstairs and as soon as they close the door he pins John to the wall kissing him roughly.

“I need you.” He growls.

“Bedroom” John says between kisses as he wraps his legs around Sherlock’s waist. He carries John to their bed and they proceed to make up for lost time all night long.

 

** John **

He wakes up in the early morning and blinks sleepily. He is home, and in bed with Sherlock in his arms curled up against him. He missed this most while he was away. Waking up to see Sherlock asleep next to him. He is sitting their thinking about all he had missed when Sherlock’s phone starts ringing.

“Sherlock”

“Hmm?” he says sleepily

“Phone”

“You answer it” he mumbles.

He answers the phone “Hello?”

“Um is Sherlock there?” the man's voice doesn’t sound familiar.

“Yeah, who is this?”

“Lestrade tell him I need to talk to him about some missing evidence”

“Sher, it’s some guy named Lestrade.”

Sherlock takes the phone “What is so important you had to wake me Lestrade?”

He listens to Sherlock as he talks to Lestrade (whoever that was).

“I’m surprised it took you this long to realize it was missing” he pauses and listens “Of course someone else answered the phone, our voices sound nothing alike.” He pauses again “None of your business. Try not to bother me for the rest of the day.” Sherlock hangs up. “Well that was tedious.”

“Who’s Lestrade?” he asks as Sherlock cuddles closer against him.

“Detective Inspector, works for the Yard” he mumbles.

They lay in bed for another hour before someone starts banging on the door. 


	4. This is John

Sherlock gets up and pulls on boxers, a V-neck t-shirt, and pajama bottoms.

“I’ll get it” he tells John “You get dressed” he walks into the living room and can hear the all too familiar sound of many people coming up the stairs. He groans. Why did Lestrade have to do another fake drugs bust today? He begins making tea in the kitchen for him and John as Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, and a few other Yarders file into the living room.

“Now are you going to tell us where the evidence is or do we have to search for it?” Lestrade asks.

Before Sherlock can reply he hears John coming down the hall. “Who was at the door Sher?” he stops in the living room when he sees all the Yarders. “Um, hello.” He walks into the kitchen and over to him. “Sher, who exactly are these people?”

“We should be asking him the same thing.” Donovan says.

“This is John. John meet Donovan, Lestrade, Anderson, Dimmock, Green, and Harris.” He points to each as he says their names.

“And what are you doing here at the freak’s house?” Anderson asks John.

“What did you just call him?” John asks angrily. Sherlock grab’s him by the wrist before he can go towards Anderson.

“Let it go love.” He says calmly “He isn’t worth it.” He turns to Anderson. “And he is here because this is our home.”

“Our?” Lestrade asks.

“What is he your boyfriend?” Donovan asked, confused.

“No I’m his husband” John says. Everyone stares at them wide-eyed and in shock. “I guess he never mentioned me.” He rolls his eyes at him with a small smile.

“How long have you two been married then?” Lestrade asks.

“1 year 2 months 3 days 12 hours and 41 minutes” Sherlock replies as he prepares their tea. John’s smile gets even bigger. He loves it when Sherlock says that.

“And how do we not know?” Lestrade asks, still confused.

“Because I didn't tell you, and he’s also been gone for 9 months on tour as an Army doctor in Afghanistan. He came home 3 months early because he was shot in the left shoulder. And you also do not observe.” He replies “If you did then you would have seen how I touched the chain around my neck when I was examining a crime scene, or how when I was trying to solve a particularly challenging part of a case I would pull out the ring at the end of the chain and read the inscription before putting it away and telling you I’d solved it and giving you my list of deductions. The only thing you probably noticed was my change in mood which any idiot can do.” As he finishes John is looking at him smiling.

“Brilliant, Fantastic, Amazing” John says. He really missed hearing the detective talk like that. Sherlock smiled back.

“I’ve really missed hearing you say that.” He says, then turns back to Lestrade. “Anything else?”

“Evidence, where is it?” he asks.

Sherlock walks over to the hiding place where he also kept their wedding photos and grabbed the evidence bag. “Here” he says as he hand it to Lestrade. “I checked and it matches the brother’s gun. You should arrest him.” He walks back into the kitchen and hands John his tea before giving him a quick kiss.

“Thanks Sher.”

“Welcome love.” He turns back to the Yarders “If that is all then go, John just got back yesterday and we have a lot of time apart to make up for.” He smirks mischievously at John.

After all of the Yarders have left he and John sit in their chairs and drink their tea.

“John?”

“Yes Sher?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to work with me as a consulting detective now that you are back. That way we would be together more often and I wouldn’t have to call to apologize for missing dinner or to say I’d be home late.”

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
